kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 14
の ・ の の り|Kibutsuji no kanshaku - genwaku no chi no kaori}} is the fourteenth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary The chapter begins with a woman crying for help as she is attacked by her beloved whom just transformed into a demon. Tanjiro rushes through the crowd and tackles the him off of the woman, she cries out in despair worrying about him despite bleeding out from the shoulder. Tanjiro warns her not to worry about the man and advises to treat her wounds immediately. Meanwhile, Muzan quickly attempts to flee the scene with his wife and child while Tanjiro is left scuffling with the demon. Despite his inability to stop Muzan, Tanjiro yells out his ultimatum promising that no matter how far away he may be, he will always pursue him until his "neck will feel the edge of his sword." The scene momentarily flashes back to a tall, long-haired individual confronting someone laying on the ground, while also mentioning that they would not forgive that person. Their earrings, extremely similar to the one's worn by Tanjiro, trigger a response by Muzan causing him to shiver. The authorities arrive at the scene and order Tanjiro to release the man immediately, not knowing his demonic nature.Tanjiro pleads with them to either arrest the man or to not interfere, not wanting any harm to come to anyone else. A woman is seen engraving her nails into her arms causing her wounds to bleed. Tanjiro notices a shift in the scent of the environment and an illusionary pattern engulfs his vision. He goes on the defensive thinking that he is about to get attacked by another demon but is surprised when the woman comes forward with her true intentions of wanting to help Tanjiro defeat Muzan. The scene switches back to Muzan escorting his daughter and her mother to a cab, and excusing himself with the notion of needing to conduct more conferences. He walks through the back alleyways of the city and is seen approaching three rowdy individuals, as he tries to walk past them, the man bumps into him and starts to instigate a fight. Muzan attempts to ignore the intoxicated man and carry on but is infuriated when the man makes a comment regarding his face saying it "looks to him as if Muzan died already or something." 'Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'Page 14 Muzan immediately kills the man with one movement of his arm and his lifeless body is slammed head first against a wall. A second larger man angrily approaches Muzan and demands an explanation for what happened to the other man who he regards as his brother, and the woman accompanying the men cries out as she realizes he is dead. To her horror, she looks back to see that the Muzan has killed the second man by kicking him in the air with such force that his blood spews out from his mouth and rains down on her below. Muzan finally approaches the terrified woman and mocks her with a series of questions regarding his appearance. He touches her forehead and forcefully pierces her skull injecting massive amounts of his blood into her, he tells her that she will not be able to withstand the transformation and her cells will disintegrate one by one. The woman starts to scream but with a snap of his fingers, her body immediately explodes and her remains turn to smoke. The chapter ends with two new individuals appearing before Muzan, with him instructing them to kill the "demon hunter with the hanafuda earrings" alluding to Tanjiro.'Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'Page 20 Characters in Order of Appearance * Tanjiro Kamado * Muzan's Daughter * Muzan Kibutsuji * Rei * Tamayo * Yushiro * Susamaru * Yahaba Events * Tanjiro's first interaction with Muzan * Tanjiro and Nezuko meet Tamayo and Yushiro * Muzan's first attempt to hunt down Tanjiro Navigation ru:Глава 14 Category:Chapters Category:Asakusa Arc